


wilbur soot fucks a fish

by specialagentrin



Series: cursed fics [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bestiality, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fish Porn, Fluff, Other, Water Sex, Wilbur Fucks A Fish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: requested by smutinhaler, for the prompt:i got another request, smut with wilbur and sally the salmon. i need to know how the fuck that worked.or, wilbur soot fucks a fish.wattpad vers. in case ao3 doesnt work :)
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot/Fish, Wilbur Soot/Sally the Salmon, implied Dave | Technoblade & Enderman
Series: cursed fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962112
Comments: 316
Kudos: 335





	wilbur soot fucks a fish

**Author's Note:**

> suffer

“Y’know, you should settle down soon.” Techno tells his brother, as he helps him water his large expanse of crops. “Maybe make a kid, or something.” 

  
  
“Why would I want to do that?” Wilbur raises an eyebrow. 

  
  
“Well… we are literally millions of sunsets and sunrises old at this point, and you and I aren’t simply just - going to pass away anytime soon like the regulars. We’re doomed to live on for all eternity, so why not have a family?” 

  
  
“And watch them die before my eyes?” The musician scoffs. “I prefer not to, thank you very much.” 

  
  
“On the bright side, the child will live on for all of eternity, so all you really have to worry about is your future wife dying. Don’t get attached to them.” Techno states. 

  
  
“Is that why you dated an enderman?” Wilbur shoots. “So you don’t have to worry about either of them dying?” 

  
  
“Whether or not I fucked an enderman isn’t any of your business.” 

  
  
“From the looks of it, you probably got dicked down by the enderman.” 

  
  
Wilbur laughs as a potato is thrown in his direction, easily dodging the toss. “You missed.” 

  
  
“If i wanted you dead, the potatoes would’ve rised up and dragged you down into the dirt, and eaten you alive.” The other man states flat out. Wilbur doesn’t know whether or not he’s joking, so he continues to laugh nervously. 

* * *

Later that evening, he heads over to the lake to wash himself clean from all the dirt and grime that’s stuck onto his skin. Peeling away the clothes that stick to his skin because of the sweat, he dunks them into the river to give them a thorough washing and scrubbing before hanging them onto a branch. A shiver runs down his spine when he slips into the cold pond, sighing deeply.    


Resting on the smooth stones in the river, he watches the sunlight play with the stream, a few deer come to the river further down to take a drink. A large swarm of fish swim by, and one apparently takes interest in him, swimming in his direction. 

  
  
And then it rubs up against his dick, making him jump up in shock. He scrambles away from the fish, water splashing everywhere, ignoring the way his dick jerks at the reaction. “Woah woah woah, okay -” 

  
  
It follows right after him, and he begins to awkwardly run in the water, in an attempt to get away from the fish attempting to molest him. His foot gets caught up in a rock, and he sighs in irritation, wondering why he didn’t head to land the first chance he got. Another fish passes by, swimming around his caught ankle for a moment before pushing away the rock with whatever strength it has in its body. 

  
  
“I -” Wilbur says in awe, as it bumps into his now freed ankle. “I could’ve just removed it myself. You didn’t have to do that, little fish.” 

  
  
Wilbur’s eyes looked at the pretty scaled fish that swam around his legs happily. It was a bright orange, like an enchanting flame as he dipped his hand into the water, finger occasionally brushing against its scales. “You’re such a beauty, aren’t you?”

“So pretty…” He absentmindedly murmurs. “If you were a lady, I would've asked for your hand in marriage on sight.” 

It rubs up against his cock as well, and the tall man chuckles. “I’m guessing it’s your mating season, then? Need someone to impregnate you?” 

His fingers wrap itself around the underside of the fish, his other hand slowly jerking off his cock. “You want this, don’t you? This nice, big piece of meat?” 

Wilbur cautiously pushes the head of his cock into its mouth. Bubble’s were formed from the fish's mouth, floating up to the surface, the fish unable to stop his advances onto it. He let out a shaky moan from just how tight the inside of the fish was, encasing his cock with such a warm heat. 

His fingers gripped the fish tighter, loving how it struggled in his grip and had no possible way of escaping his grasp. It clenched around his cock so tightly that he thought he was going to burst any moment, his balls drawing up tightly and heat pooling into his stomach. 

Not once, not ever had he felt something as pleasurable as what he was feeling now. He wondered where this had been all his life, why he hadn’t thought of this before.

  
  
His feet plant themselves firmly onto the smooth rocks, toes digging into the sand. Wilbur doesn’t need to accidentally wash away while he’s in the middle of fucking a fish. 

Wilbur cried out as his cock rammed into the orifice, his large head pushing into the sea creature’s stomach. The fish couldn’t do anything, but only wiggle its tail as if it was somehow trying to suck his dick deeper into its body. More bubbles floated to the surface, and Wilbur chuckled darkly. 

  
  
“Oh? Are you struggling to breathe? Choking around my cock?” He laughs. “I bet you’re a slut for this.” 

The fish could only proceed to struggle more in his tight grip around its body. “Look at you, a mere creature beneath my fingers, I could easily crush you without a care.”

  
  
The musician could feel his sanity slip away easily, talking to the fish who he was preoccupied using as a fleshlight. His eyes softened, loosening his grip a bit. “But...you’re so pretty. I’m going to impregnate you with a kid inside.” 

Wilbur felt the coil in his stomach snap apart, heavy and thick streaks of semen filling the insides of the gorgeous fish. He bit his knuckles to stop him from moaning too loudly, as hazy white water floated out of the fish and contaminated the water. Filling up the entire fish until there was no room left inside of it, groaning as he lazily thrusted into it, riding out his climax. 

  
  
Wilbur blinked. 

  
  
He felt like he was supposed to feel some sort of remorse or horror from fucking the sea creature, but instead he felt like how he normally felt on days like these. 

Normal.

  
  
“I think I’ll name you Sally. Seems fitting for a creature as pretty looking as you are.” He tells the fish. 

Slowly pulling out of the fish, it was surprisingly still alive, and he pushed two fingers inside of it to clean the inside of it out. He decided to take the fish home, perhaps keep it as a pet or for future sexual usage. 

  
  
Wilbur steps out of the water, making sure there aren’t any other people in the area before grabbing his clothing and propping his fish onto the shirt. He turns around for a moment to grab his pants off the tree and slide them back on, when he hears the cry of a newborn child. 

  
  
His head snaps back around, eyes opening in shock. “What in fucking Irene…?” 

  
There lies a baby, with fox-like ears and tail, and orange fur covering the bottom half of its body. It cries out for attention, warmth, love - and Wilbur is quick to wrap the child in his beloved yellow sweater and cradle it close to his body. 

  
  
Panic settles in him, not knowing what to do, so he sings a lullaby that Philza once told him and Techno when they were children. It settles down the newborn quickly, making happy gurgles and cheerful noises. It tugs on his long hair, and Wilbur can only grin at it. 

  
  
“You’re having fun, aren’t you little one?” More happy sounds. “I think I’ll call you Fundy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> carrd.co:  
> [sirinpride](https://sirinpride.carrd.co/) &
> 
> requests are open - kudos and comments are really appreciated!!!
> 
> twitter - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://twitter.com/homiesexualmcyt)
> 
> curiouscat - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://curiouscat.me/homiesexualmcyt/)


End file.
